George
|location= |bio=Gansterlike with cigar; Hangs with Lenny |poll= GEORGE is my favorite gangsta gremlin! |voiced_by=Mark Dodson }} George is a major antagonist in Gremlins 2: The New Batch. He was first a mogwai before he turned into a gremlin. Bio George's a tough gangster-type gremlin with short and small ears, big lips and a more or less ape-like face. He also seems fatter than the other gremlins. He's always seen with Lenny by his side and he seems more composed and calm when compared to the other gremlins in the film, he shares this trait with the Brain Gremlin. George's extremely cynical and grouchy. And he's always seen with a grumpy look on his face, even when laughing or doing something he enjoys. Despite his crabby demeanor, George's tolerant and calm. When Lenny hits him by mistake, George does not strike him back or hold a grudge. In the kitchen scene, George does yell at Lenny for hitting him with a pan, but he quickly gets over it. George does also have a sense of humor, though it's not the same as the other Gremlins in the film. George does take delight in the pain of others and he finds it very humorous. George spends most of his time with Lenny, which it does show that George sees Lenny as a companion. George is also bossy, as he often tells Lenny what to do. Gremlins 2 George was born together with fellow mogwai Mohawk, Lenny, and Daffy when Gizmo got water on himself from a Broken Water Fountain. His body unfolded inside a drawer with Lenny, who was unfolded about two seconds after George. He was the eldest of the new mogwais. Then he ordered Lenny to tear a vent open, but he accidentally got hit by the vent covering. Then he, Lenny, and Mohawk stuffed Gizmo inside the ventilation shaft and then they shut him in before leaving. Then they ended up at a restaurant on the lower floor of Clamp Center and then they ate after midnight, and then they formed cocoons together with Daffy. Then George, Lenny, and Daffy, now as gremlins, appeared during the Microwave With Marge cooking show that was being filmed. As the humans inside the room started fleeing as the gremlin trio was attacking, George angrily noticed the microwave and then he let Lenny throw some pots inside of it before he shut it and started it up (this was a reference to the first film where a gremlin was killed in a microwave). Then the microwave exploded in a ball of fire, and then it set off the sprinkler system which got George and the other two gremlins wet, spawning an army of new gremlins. Later sporting a tie and a cigar in his mouth, George and Lenny were seen watching "The Beast From 20,000 Fathoms" on a tv in the control room and then they laughed at it. At the end of the film when the Electric Gremlin was released out over the gremlin crowd in the main lobby, George died together with the rest of the horde. Trivia *His name and demeanor is based on the intelligent and cynical character from John Steinbeck's novel "Of Mice And Men". *A running gag that happened four times was Lenny hit George with something heavy. ( an air vent window, a pan, knocking him over on a big red-Gremlin Lego structure that George built, a cannon, and a trombone in a deleted scene). *George appears as an enemy in the video game version of Gremlins 2: The New Batch (video game), where he attacks Gizmo with flames coming from his cigar. *In a deleted scene, there was a very different sequence of the Brain singing New York, New York, where the Brain and all the other Gremlins were wearing tuxedos, black top hats and the other Gremlins were playing instruments instead of singing. George was playing the clarinet, Lenny was playing the trombone and Daffy was playing the cymbals, and Daffy smacks George with his cymbals. *In a deleted scene, George shoves a grapefruit in Greta's mouth. This is a reference to The Public Enemy, a 1931 gangster movie. *George's appearance is based on Edward G. Robinson. *George may be an incarnation of Haskins who was killed in a microwave in the first movie. *NECA Toys released a George Mogwai figure in mid-2011 and a George Gremlin figure in late 2011. *In the novel George helped Mohawk torture Gizmo more than his film counterpart did. * the relationship services lenny and george in gremlins 2 recalls the relationship between gizmo and barney or gizmo and billy in the first movie. See Also The New Batch Gallery Category:NECA figure Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Floor 1 Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:New batch gremlins